How to use the United States-International keyboard layout in Windows 7, Vista and XP
This step-by-step guide describes how to use the United States-International keyboard layout in Windows 7, in Windows Vista, and in Windows XP. With the United States-International layout, you can type international and special characters by using combinations of keys. How to use the United States-International keyboard Adding the United States-International keyboard layout Let me fix it myself To add the United States-International keyboard layout, follow these steps: *'Windows 7 or Windows Vista' *#Click Start, type intl.cpl in the Start Search box, and then press ENTER. *#On the Keyboards and Language tab, click Change keyboards. *#Click Add. *#Expand the language that you want. For example, English (United States). *#Expand Keyboard list, select the United States-International check box, and then click OK. *#In the Default input language list, click Language name - United States-International (where Language nameis the language that you selected in step 4), and then click OK two times. *#In the Regional and Language Options dialog box, click OK. Notice that the Language bar appears on the taskbar. When you position the mouse pointer over it, a ToolTip appears that describes the active keyboard layout. *#Click the Language bar, and then click United States-International on the shortcut menu that appears. The United States-International keyboard layout is selected. *'Windows XP' *#Click Start, type intl.cpl in the Run box, and then press ENTER. *#On the Languages tab, click Details. *#Under Installed services, click Add. *#In the Input language list, click the language that you want. For example, English (United States). *#In the Keyboard layout/IME list, click United States-International, and then click OK. *#In the Select one of the installed input languages to use when you start your computer list, click Language name - United States-International (where Language name is the language that you selected in step 6), and then click OK. *#In the Regional and Language Options dialog box, click OK. Notice that the Language bar appears on the taskbar. When you position the mouse pointer over it, a ToolTip appears that describes the active keyboard layout. For example, United States-International appears. *#Click the Language bar, and then click United States-International on the shortcut menu that appears. The United States-International keyboard layout is selected. For more information about the Language bar, click the following article number to view the article in the Microsoft Knowledge Base: 306993 HOW TO: Use the Language Bar in Windows XP Let me fix it myself To turn on StickyKeys, follow these steps:*'Windows 7 or Windows Vista' *#Click Start , and then click Control Panel. *#Click Ease of Access, and then click Change how your keyboard works. *#Select the Turn on Sticky Keys box. *#Click OK. *'Windows XP' *#Click Start, and then click Control Panel. *#Under Pick a category, click Accessibility Options. *#Under or pick a Control Panel icon, click Accessibility Options. The Accessibility Options dialog box appears. *#On the Keyboard tab, click to select the Use StickyKeys check box, and then click OK. Category:Step-by-step guides Category:Tutorials